Tabloid Junkie
'Tabloid Junkie ' Tabloid Junkie ''was released in 1995 on ''HIStory: Past, Present, and Future, Book I, ''and was the seventh track on the album. It was written, composed and produced by Michael Jackson, Terry Lewis, and James Harris III (Jimmy Jam). The song is about Jackson being victimized by the media and is being cast into a negative view by the media's sensational stories. The song recieved generally thumb|300px|rightpositive reviews. Song Length: 4:32 Tabloid- A newspaper of small format giving the news in condensed form, usually with illustrated, often sensational material. Junkie- A person with a compulsive habit or obsessive dependency on something. '''LYRICS:' Speculate to break the one you hate Circulate the lie you confiscate Assassinate and mutilate As the hounding media in hysteria Who's the next for you to resurrect JFK exposed the CIA Truth be told the grassy knoll As the blackmail story in all your glory It's slander You say it's not a sword But with your pen you torture men You'd crucify the Lord And you don't have to read it, read it And you don't have to eat it, eat it To buy it is to feed it, feed it So why do we keep foolin' ourselves Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual Though everybody wants to read all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual, actual They say he's homosexual In the hood Frame him if you could Shoot to kill To blame him if you will If he dies sympathize Such false witnesses Damn self righteousness In the black Stab me in the back In the face To lie and shame the race Heroine and Marilyn As the headline stories of All your glory It's slander With the words you use You're a parasite in black and white Do anything for news And you don't go and buy it, buy it And they won't glorify it, 'fy it To read it sanctifies it, 'fies it Then why do we keep foolin' ourselves Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual Everybody wants to read all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual See, but everybody wants to believe all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual See, but everybody wants to believe all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual, actual She's blonde and she's bisexual Scandal With the words you use You're a parasite in black and white Do anything for news And you don't go and buy it, buy it And they won't glorify it, 'fy it To read it sanctifies it, 'fies it Why do we keep foolin' ourselves Slander You say it's not a sin But with your pen you torture men Then why do we keep foolin' ourselves Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual Though everybody wants to read all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual See, but everybody wants to read all about it Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual Just because you read it in a magazine Or see it on the TV screen Don't make it factual, actual You're so damn disrespectable